Livewire
: "Leslie Willis is dead. And you and I... We're gonna have words." : - Leslie Willis Leslie Willis '''is a former Daily Planet intern and video blogger. When one of her pranks went horribly wrong following Superman's attempt to protect her, she gained the ability to absorb, generate and project volumes of electrical energy of an extremely high voltage. Seeking revenge on Superman for the condition she was in, she fought the hero several times under the moniker '''Livewire. Willis was eventually captured by Superman and currently serves prison time at Belle Reve. Biography Early Life Leslie Willis was an ordinary video blogger based in Metropolis, as well as a former intern for the Daily Planet. Her blog mainly consisted of unfunny pranks and makeup tutorials. Although her pranks were normally harmless she eventually planned a prank that would go to far. Leslie designed a device which would allow her to control all of the electricity in Metropolis once set up to the main power station of the city. Becoming Livewire Prank Gone Wrong She managed to break into the power station and hook up her device to the power grid, she then recorded herself as she prepared to pull her prank. However as she prepared to pull the lever to activate the device, her invention was taken away by Superman. Angered by the sabotage of her prank, Leslie decided to settle with turning the power off which would leave Metropolis in complete darkness. However when she turned the switch off she received a gigantic electric shock which put her into a coma. Vowing Revenge When she awoke she found that she was a creature of pure electricity. Seeking revenge on Superman for the condition she was in, she fought the hero several times under the moniker Livewire. Leslie also terrorised countless civilians and robbed local banks with her abilities, and even outmatched the Flash's ability to generate and control electricity. Eventually with the help of Batman, Superman was able to create a containment cell capable of holding Livewire in her electrical form. Superman captured Livewire and she was transported to Belle Reve where she currently serves prison time. Powers and Abilities * Metahuman Physiology: As a result of being electrocuted, Leslie gained a number of electric-based abilities. ** Electrokinesis: Leslie is able to control and siphon electricity, as well as to transform into electricity. She has used it to conjure lightning blasts of various intensities and lengths and, while siphoning the entire city, her electricity became powerful enough to incapacitate Superman himself with one blast and potentially kill him. In addition, she can electrify her touch enough to electrocute a person to death if they came into physical contact with her. If Leslie is completely drained of her power, or exposed to water, she reverts to her solid form and cannot use most of her abilities, nor will she then be able to transform into living electricity. *** Levitation:' '''Leslie is able to use the electrical energy to rise into the air. *** '''Electricity Mimicry': Livewire can completely transform into living electricity and travel through anything that will conduct an electric current, such as circuits and wiring. In her electrical state, Leslie can possess and control any device that conducts electricity, such as electronic screens and audio systems, as well as cause a blackout through an entire city. ** Energy Absorption: Leslie's powers depends on the amount of energy she possesses, and like a battery, her powers are not indefinite. To re-power herself she must absorb a vast amount of electricity from an available power source. However, she is able to absorb not only electricit, but other forms of energy, to give herself strength. Even the energy from Kryptonian heat vision, or a speedster's residual Speed Force energy can be a suitable power source for her, though the latter can make her even stronger, due to its electrical nature. ** Superhuman Durability:' '''Leslie possesses superhuman durability, as she could take hits from Superman and could fight her off with the help of her electrical abilities. ** '''Superhuman Strength': Leslie could divert electricity into her touch and physical attacks, allowing her to fight Superman on equal grounds. Relationships Allies * Daily Planet Enemies * Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman * Barry Allen / Flash Category:Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Daily Planet Employees